vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Boarding House
The Salvatore Boarding House was built in 1914 and is home to members of the Salvatore Family and recently the Gilbert Family. Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert are the current residents. The Boarding House is said to be one of the creepiest places in Mystic Falls. Over the years, the house was used as a place where visitors could stay, though this changed when Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls. Throughout The Series Season One It is implied that Stefan had once lived in the Salvatore Boarding House many years ago before his return to Mystic Falls in Season One, as he leaves almost everything he owns there until his next visit. His brother, Damon Salvatore, may have resided at the Boarding House prior to his appearance in the pilot as he is seen entering the house without an invitation. Many deaths occur within the Boarding House, the most significant ones being Joseph Salvatore, Vicki Donovan, Zach Salvatore, and many other unnamed guests. Locked cells are shown located in the basement of the house, and were most probably originally built so that vampires could be detained if they were to be caught. Both Damon and Stefan are locked up within the first season. Season Two At the beginning of the second season, we see Katherine Pierce, Damon and Stefan's former love, arrives at the Boarding House. Throughout the season, the Boarding House continued to be one of the prime locations where murder, torture, and characters' returns to Mystic Falls occurred. In Know Thy Enemy the Salvatore brothers offer Elena the deed to the house and she accepts. This is done so that Elena has a safe place to live, away from Klaus, and the other Originals. The deed is later broken when Elena dies in the sacrifice ritual. Season Three In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah moved into the house after Klaus left her in Mystic Falls in The Reckoning. Eventually, she moves back out. Season Four In'' My Brother's Keeper, Elena moves in with Damon and Stefan moves out. In ''Bring It On, Stefan moves back to the house. In Pictures of You, Elena moves in with Rebekah. In the end, she is vervained by Stefan and Damon and locked in a cell in the basement. In She's Come Undone, Elena moves back in. In Graduation, Stefan moves out and leaves Mystic Falls. Season Five Jeremy moved in during the summer. Residents Season One *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Zach Salvatore (killed by Damon) Season Two *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (not permanent) Season Three *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (not permanent) Season Four *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert Season Five *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert *Jeremy Gilbert Former *Salvatore Family *Joseph Salvatore *Zach Salvatore *Elizabeth Forbes *Caroline Forbes *Rose-Marie *Katherine Pierce *Rebekah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore Guests *Alexia Branson *Katherine Pierce *Elijah Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson *Alaric Saltzman *Caroline Forbes *Bonnie Bennett *Tyler Lockwood *Matt Donovan *Rebekah Mikaelson Rooms Stefanroom.jpg|Stefan's room Salvatoreinside.jpg|Front of the living room Salvatore liv room.png Damon room.jpg|''"Elena"'' and Damon's bedroom House.jpg|Front of the house Z 69a48959.jpg|Driveway Bscap0039.jpg Bscap0040.jpg|The library salvatorehouse.jpg|Living room Salvatore Boarding House - Night.png In the house, they have 7 bedrooms. *Elena and Damon's bedroom. (They share the same bedroom) *Stefan's bedroom. *Jeremy's bedroom. Jeremy will probably have his own bedroom because he will live there permanently. *4 others bedrooms. Trivia * In the early episodes, before any scene inside the house, a shot of the outside would be shown. However, it is no longer used. * According to Damon, there are 7 bedrooms in the house. "There are 6 other beds in this house... go find one" * Zach Salvatore was the owner of the house, but was killed by Damon in Season One. In Season Two, Stefan and Damon decided to make Elena the new owner to protect her. * After Zach's death, all vampires and hybrids were able to enter the house, example: :*Katherine Pierce :*Caroline Forbes :*Tyler Lockwood :*Niklaus Mikaelson :*Rebekah Mikaelson :*Pearl :*Anna :*Frederick *Bethanne *Lexi Branson *Rose *Elijah Mikaelson *Vicki Donovan (before killed) *Unfortunately, Elena was killed by Klaus and now any vampire can enter the house even if she is still alive, example: :*Katherine Pierce :*Caroline Forbes :*Rebekah :*Mikael :*Niklaus Mikaelson *Sage *Troy *Kimberley *Adrian *Before the beginning of the series, Jason Harris wanted to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House, but the owner Zach, closed it down and made all the residents leave because he had family coming (Stefan and Damon). *The real address is 684 Abernathy Rd NE, Sandy Springs, Georgia, USA. *It seems that Elena stays in Damon's room. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location